Digimon Heroes
"Digimon Heroes" is a multiplayer adventure/fighting game with an online system. Story Digimon Heroes is simular to Dragon Ball Heroes were multiple characters and Digimon from other Digimon anime are playable and introduced, but has a completely different and retold story. The game will also feature Digitally-Mastered Anime scenes. Tai and his Companions team up with other Digidestined from other cities to save the Human World and the Digital World from villains and evil digimon. Vs. Mode Fight against the Computer or other players. Also fight 3-on-3. Tournament Mode where 16 characters can be regiesterd in a tournament, the difficulty can be changed. Online Tournament Players from all over the world can complete online in this mode. Theater Mode All Anime and Digivolution cutscenes can be watched in this mode. Playable Characters Digimon Adventure *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon *Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon *Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon *Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon *Joe Kido and Gomamon *Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon *Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Gatomon Digimon Adventure 02 *Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya and Veemon *Miyako "Yolei" Inoue and Hawkmon *Iori "Cody" Hida and Armadillomon *Ken Ichijoji and Wormmon Digimon Tamers *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon *Henry Wong and Terriermon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon *Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon *Suzie Wong and Lopmon *Kazu Shioda and Guardromon *Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon *Ai, Mako and Impmon Digimon Frontier *Takuya Kanbura (Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, EmperorGreymon) *Koji Minamoto (Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, BeoWolfmon, MagnaGarurumon) *Koichi Kimura (Loweemon, JagerLeomon) *Zoe Orimoto (Kazemon, Zephyrmon) *Tommy Himi (Kumamon, Korikakumon) *Junpei "J.P." Shibayama (Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon) *Susanoomon Digimon Savers/Data Squad *Masaru "Marcus" Damon and Agumon (2006 version) *Thomas H. Nornstein and Gaomon *Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Lalamon *Keenan Crier and Falcomon *Miki Kurosaki and PawnChessmon (Black) *Megumi Shirakawa and PawnChessmon (White) *Richard Sampson and Kudamon Digimon Fusion/Xros Wars *Taiki "Mikey" Kudo and Shoutmon *Akiri "Angie" Hinamoto and Cutemon *Zenjirou "Jeremy" Tsugri and Ballistamon *Christopher Aonuma and Blue Flare *Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Monitamon and Meirvamon *Yuu Amano and Damemon *Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon *Ryouma Mogami and Psychemon *Ren Tobari and Dracmon *Ariel Suzaki and Opossummon Villains *Akihiro Kurata and Gizumon (Gizumon-AT, Gizumon-XT) *Seven Great Demon Lords **Lucemon (Rookie, Chaos Mode) **Laylamon **Daemon (Cloaked, Beast Mode) **Beelzemon (Blast Mode) **Leviamon **Belphemon **Barbamon *Dark Masters **Piedmon **Puppetmon **Machinedramon **MetalSeadramon *Etemon (MetalEtemon, KingEtemon) *Mephistomon (Gulfmon) *Diaboromon *Myotismon (MaloMyotismon) *BlackWarGreymon *Arukenimon *Mummymon *LadyDevimon *NeoDevimon *SkullSatamon *MetalTyranomon Non-Playable Assist Characters *Gennai *Mitsuo Yamaki *Homer Yushima and Kamemon *Jeri Kato and Calumon *Kristy Damon and Biyomon *Bokomon and Neemon *Grani *DigiGnomes *Spencer Damon and Sarah Damon *Digimon Sovereign **Azulongmon **Zhuqiaomon **Ebonwumon **Baihumon Giant Bosses Story Mode #VenomMyotismon #Apocalymon #Megidramon #D-Reaper (Mother Mode) #Armageddemon #Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Shop Buy, trade and sell items or upgrades from Sarah Damon Gameplay Simular to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Digimon Adventure. Character Library Izzy, Megumi and Miki reference and Talk about ever character and digimon reviewed. Stages *File Island *Internet World *Tropical Beach - Noon, Evening, Night *Forest - Noon, Evening, Night *Factory *D-Reaper's Domain *Spiral Mountain Castle *Glacier - Noon, Night *DATS HQ *Desert - Noon, Evening, Night *City - Noon, Evening, Night *Ruined City - Noon, Evening, Night *Temple *Colosseum *Kurata's Lab *Trailmon Station *Yggdrasill's Castle *Primary Village *Sky City *School Grounds *Cave *Waterfalls Options Training Mode Costumes Japanese Voice Cast English Voice Cast *Jason Spisak as Tai *Brian Donovan as Davis *Brian Beacock as Takato, Bokomon, Marcus's Agumon, GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon, ShineGreymon *Dave Wittenberg as Takuya, Henry, Ebonwumon *Quniton Flynn as Marcus *Nicholas Roye as Mikey *Tara Strong as Tagiru *Roger Craig Smith as Matt *Todd Haberkorn as Joe *Spike Spencer as Gomamon *Tom Fahn as Tai's Agumon *Colleen O'Shaugnessy as Sora, Yoshino, Angie *Stephanie Sheh as Mimi, Megumi, Ai *Mona Marshall as Izzy, Terriermon, Lucemon, Yggdrasill *Steve Staley as Koji, Ryo *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lalamon, Sunflowmon, Lilamon *Laura Bailey as Cody, Palmon, Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, LadyDevimon *Derek Stephen Prince as Ken, Jeremy, Impmon, Veemon, Piedmon *Wendee Lee as T.K., Mako, MarineAngemon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Brianne Siddall as Tommy, Keenan, Calumon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri, Patamon, D-Reaper *Crispin Freeman as Thomas, Koichi *Jaimeson Price as Sampson, Zhuqiaomon *Skip Stillrecht as Gaomon, Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon *Mellissa Fahn as Rika, Kristy, Nene *Yuri Lowenthal as Kazu, Ren *Doug Erholtz as MetalSeadramon, Kurata *Lex Lang as Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon *Ben Diskin as Shoutmon, Cutemon, OmegaShoutmon *Steven Blum as J.P., Guilmon, Kenta, Yamaki, BlackWarGreymon, Magnamon, Gennai, Falcomon *Kate Higgins as Yolei, Miki *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon, Aquilamon, Sylphimon, Valkriemon *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Renamon, Sarah, Arukenimon *Michelle Ruff as Zoe, Lopmon, Sora's Biyomon *Travis Willingham as Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon *Kari Wahlgren as Gatomon, Angewomon, Ophanimon, Suzie *Fred Tatasciore as Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, Armadillomon, Ankylomon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon, Homer, Mummymon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Spencer *Michael Stinklerass as Lucemon Chaos Mode, Kristy's Biyomon *Vic Mignogna as Christopher, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon, Stingmon, Belphemon, Apocalymon *Cindy Robinson as Laylamon, Ariel, Yuu *Sam Riegal as Ryouma, Kudamon *Richard Epcar as Etemon/MetalEtemon/KingEtemon, Myotismon/VenomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon, Mephistomon/Gulfmon *Kyle Hebert as Ballistamon, Durulumon, Beelzemon *David Lodge as Puppetmon, Barbamon, Azulongmon *Patrick Seitz as Daemon, Machinedramon Category:Digimon Category:Adventure Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Fighting video game Category:Video Games Category:Crossover video games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:Video Games based on Anime Category:3D Games Category:Namco Bandai